


Recovery

by landocalrissian



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landocalrissian/pseuds/landocalrissian
Summary: Cassian waits for Bodhi to get better.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever in honour of bodhicassian week! I didn’t realize it was coming up so I wrote this pretty quickly but i’m still happy enough with it to share! Hope you enjoy :)

At first when Cassian wakes up, he feels nothing. Then, he opens his eyes and feels everything. Pain, confusion, fear, overwhelming relief at being alive. Then, an overwhelming dread.  
  
He hauls himself up and promptly topples over off his cot. Medical officers are over to help him in seconds.  
  
"Bodhi, where's Bodhi?" Cassian tries to ask, clutching the bed to keep himself upright.  
  
"Sir please sit down, you are in no condition to be up."  
  
The last he remembers was static, silence over the com link where Bodhi should have been.  
  
"Where's Bodhi?" His heart is beating too fast and the lights are too bright, but he stumbles forward to try and find the answer himself.  
  
When he see's him on another cot surrounded by medical personnel, Cassian's heart stops dead in his chest. Bodhi is shades of red and purple; a sunset dangerously nearing the horizon. Alive, but barely. Someone moves and Cassian sees shockingly empty space where his arm used to be.  
  
Then all the pain comes back and Cassian is falling.  
…...........  
To Kaytoo's delight, Cassian recovers quickly and is released in a few days.  
  
"Humans are so boring when they are asleep. I nearly short circuited from boredom."  
"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay too Kay."  
  
He visits Baze and Chirrut who are both safe and settling into their quarters provided by the rebellion. He even catches Jyn as she is leaving with what little supplies she can carry. Cassian feels disappointed, but not surprised. She had done her duty, for her father, and that was enough for her.  
  
Mostly, Cassian visits Bodhi. Even after three days in a bacta tank, it still wasn't looking good. He worries until he can't take it any longer and begs Mon Mothma to give him something to do, anything to be helpful. She refuses obviously, he shouldn't even be out of bed technically. So he wanders aimlessly, sometimes with Kaytoo and sometimes alone, and more often than not finds himself back at Bodhi's side. He sits and waits, fear and guilt behind stoic eyes.  
  
Bodhi is unresponsive and Cassian has never felt more useless in his life.  
…..........  
Cassian is having dinner in the mess hall with Baze, Chirrut, and Kaytoo, though he hasn't been able to stomach much lately, so he's mostly just there for some responsive company for a change. And also mostly because Kaytoo made the plans and threatened to tell the medical officers he was sick if he didn't follow through with them. Cassian is forcing another spoonful of soup down his throat (after receiving Kaytoo's best effort at a glare) when Chirrut stops abruptly and tilts his head with a slight smile on his lips. Baze notices and stops his story about a time him and Chirrut were on the run with a group of children mid sentence.  
  
"Chirrut? What is it?"  
  
Chirrut gestures to Cassian.  
  
"I have a feeling you might want to check on your pilot."  
  
Cassian stops with his spoon mid air and his mouth hanging open. He looks from Baze to Chirrut, to Kaytoo, and drops it with a splash. Without a word he sprints to the medical center.  
When Cassian arrives he's not allowed inside, but he can see some commotion through the small window in the door. He paces up and down the thin hallway until he loses track of time. His thoughts mimic his reflection which flashes by on the metal panel walls. At one point he stops to examine it, his image hazy and distorted as it reaches his eyes. It's the same reflection he sees in the mirror when the nights get too much and he lets the broken thing inside of himself escape, eyes clouded with the lives he couldn't save.  
  
He sees Bodhi, a canvas of purple and red, and leans his forehead against the wall. From the moment he saw the pilot, broken, brave, beautiful, curled in Saw Gererra's cell, he knew that he would make it all worth it. That if he could follow his heart, so could Cassian. If he could make it through, Cassian would. Cassian closed his eyes. The thought of him not making it was too much.  
  
"Cassian? You can come in now."  
  
Cassian acknowledges this with a slight nod and walks in.  
  
When he sees Bodhi he can't stop the smile that grows on his face and his pace increases until Bodhi's right there, looking up at him with a tired but genuine grin.  
  
"Bodhi! I'm glad to see you're awake. You look... a lot better." Cassian's smile falters and he can't hide is worry when his eyes linger on Bodhi's new prosthetic arm, it's black metal glinting in the light. Bodhi notices and rubs it with his other arm reflexively.  
  
"Don't look so concerned, I still made it, like, ninety-five percent out. Rounds up to a hundred. Pretty sure Kaytoo would call those odds pretty good."  
  
"You don't know him like I do, Kay's a pessimistic idiot." Cassian laughs at the thought. He's lightheaded with relief, his heart beating fast and his body floating with the feeling.  
Bodhi's warm, living hand comes up and wipes away a tear Cassian hadn't realized was on his cheek. It lingers there for a second, their eyes sharing more than either would be able to put into words. Bodhi looks away blushing, and rubs his new arm again.  
  
"They told me you've been around a lot." Bodhi says with a shy smile.  
Cassian looks anywhere but Bodhi, suddenly uncomfortable. He tries to start a sentence but fails a few times and gives up.  
He feels a warm hand cover his and their eyes meet again.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, I'm glad to know you have my back."  
Cassian shifts his hand to lock their fingers, blushing slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
